


Taking Care

by superpotterlock93



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Asexual Castiel, Caning, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Grace Kink, Hand Feeding, M/M, Massage, No Sex, Not Beta Read, Panty Kink, Rope Bondage, Submissive Dean, Vibrators, dominant cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpotterlock93/pseuds/superpotterlock93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a difficult case begins to take a toll on Dean, Cas takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

> While this fic has some sexual overtones, the focus is more on dom!Cas taking care of sub!Dean by initiating a scene. They do not actually have sex with each other. Cas is a fairly distant sexual participant. He controls how and to what extent he chooses to get involved with Dean's pleasure.

Dean shut the motel room door behind him once he entered. It had been a long day spent interviewing damn near everyone in the dinky little town they were staying in. No matter who he’d spoken to, each person seemed to have a different story to tell. To make things more confusing, absolutely none of the intel he’d gathered made sense when he tried to connect it to their newest case. Whatever was out there had attacked two more people only this afternoon and Dean felt utterly useless. It was not the kind of day anyone wanted to have after only four hours of sleep.

He was pissed that he hadn’t made any progress. He was angry that something was out there still targeting people and he’d done nothing to stop it. He was tired. He was drained. He was frustrated. Exhaustion was etched into every line of his body and it showed.

He dragged himself further into the room, his eyes falling on Cas. The angel was busy with research and couldn’t be bothered to spare him a glance. Dean wasn’t worried. Cas often got like that when his head was in a zone.

Evidently he knew who had walked in however, because he barely looked up before grumbling, “This case doesn’t seem to fit with anything, Dean. If I did not know any better, I’d think it was Gabriel.” Dean gave a huff in response and fell into an ungraceful heap on the bed. He didn’t want to talk about the case anymore. He didn’t want to think about it either.

At the lack of response, Cas finally looked up. The corners of his mouth turned down a fraction. Even from the other side of the motel room he could see the pinched look on Dean’s face. He was faded somehow; down to his bones, down to his soul. Cas straightened, his grace bristling under the strain he saw in Dean. It unsettled something deep inside him.

Snapping the laptop closed, he straightened up and made his way across the room. The sudden movement got Dean’s attention. There was a singular purpose in Cas’s stride and he knew it well.

He watched as Cas unhooked the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign and placed it on the other side of the door. The lock clicked into place. Cas shrugged out of his suit jacket and unloosened his tie. Dean’s mind seemed to wake up a little more at the sure movements and decisive look in Cas’s eyes, even if they weren’t looking at him.

“Sam’s out following a lead,” Cas’s voice was low and measured, “He said he’d check in when he was done. He’ll call when he’s on his way back.” Dean sat up on his forearms but he didn’t respond. He was too caught up in watching Cas undo the first few buttons on his shirt. Just the way Dean loved. Just the way he’d shown him. His eyes were trained on the deft fingers now unbuttoning the cuffs and rolling up the sleeves.

“Cas?”

“Yes.”

“What are you doing?”

He closed the curtains and turned to Dean, “Whatever you need of me.”

“How do I know how much is too much for you?” he asked their routine question.

“I’ll tell you when it’s more than I’m comfortable with, whether or not you think to ask,” was the usual reply.

Cas’s gaze was fixed on him now. There was a quiet intensity to him, his irises a tad brighter with his grace flickering just below the surface. Barely contained power rolled off him in waves like an aura.

When he made it to the bed. Dean was sitting up fully now, his thighs spread enough that Cas could stand between them. They did not touch. Cas controlled that. He decided when and how much contact they had.

“Red, yellow or green?” Cas murmured. Dean swallowed and thought for a second. Green was a go for something harsh. Yellow left extra room for pause, for something manageable. Red stopped anything too wild and focused on comfort. It was clear in Cas’s eyes that he was prepared to take care of Dean in whichever way he chose and it put the first smile on his face for the day.

“Yellow first. Red later,” came Dean’s decision. Cas’s eyes softened at the response. He understood the intensity Dean needed from him.

“Take a shower and start prepping yourself,” he said and pressed a kiss to his lips when Dean stood. By the way Dean lingered, sighing into the touch, Cas could tell he wanted more. He was fully prepared to kiss him senseless once they began but first, he had to prep too.

Once Dean closed the bathroom door behind him, Cas flew to the nearest supermarket for fruits, bottled water and caramel chocolates. He then popped over into another store to pick up unscented massage oil. By the time he returned to the motel room, Dean was still in the bathroom as expected.

Dean was not the type to take particularly great care of himself. It was times like these, when Cas insisted, that Dean took a little extra me time.

He’d have a hot shower and take the time to enjoy it. He’d use his favorite lube, ignoring how expensive it was. He’d clean himself up good before running slick fingers over his hole. He’d take his time and really let himself enjoy it. There was no rush. Cas could wait all week if Dean needed him to. He didn’t actually have sex with Dean after all. What Cas did went far deeper.

It had been strange in the beginning. Dean knew Cas had no interest in sex and he couldn’t imagine how their relationship would work as a dom and sub. Cas taught him that his job as a sub was to be taken care of. Cas had the means to help him with that without removing a stitch of clothing. It had been six months now and Dean would not change what they had for anything.

When he finally stepped out of the shower, Cas was there waiting with a towel to pat him dry. His movements were careful and his touch tender. Dean’s stomach clenched at that. When Cas cupped his cheek, Dean leaned into the touch. “Have you decided on a toy yet?” Cas asked motioning to the duffle bag now on the bed. Dean’s eyes flickered over the bag in question before returning to Cas’s face. “Yes, sir,” came the quiet response.

At the short nod, Dean took his permission to go over to the bag. He retrieved one of the larger butt plugs. Cas knew it was Dean’s favorite and, in a way, that made it his favorite too. He may not get any sexual pleasure or stimulation from their scenes, but he could certainly enjoy Dean.

The hunter had a lithe body. It was all smooth lines and battle scars. He was beautiful and if it was one thing Cas could appreciate, it was the marvel of human beauty. And Dean was possibly the most aesthetically pleasing human being he’d laid eyes on in eons.

Even now, Cas could appreciate the pretty flush that colored his face, and ears. He could hear the hum of the vibrator that he knew was pressed against Dean’s prostate. He could tell from the way his eyes fluttered closed and the way his chest rose and fell with each breath.

Cas went over to get the ropes. They were long, strong and well treated. He played the twisted strands over his fingers. A glance up revealed just what he’d expected. Dean was staring at his hands with the greediest little glint in his eyes. He licked his lips and looked up at Cas. And how could Cas deny him anything when he begged so prettily without a word?

“I picked up something for you,” Cas went over to the little silver bag laying on the counter.

“Sir, you really didn’t have to.”

“I know that,” Cas retrieved the pair of panties and held them up for Dean to see.

It was worth every penny to watch the way Dean’s eyes widened, lashes lowering over cheeks dusted pink. “Castiel…” it was said so softly, so gratefully. It was not a luxury Dean was yet brave enough to get on his own, but it was nothing for Cas to treat him to this small thing. “Come here,” was the order.

Dean stood still, cock already hard as Cas brought the panties up over muscled calves and thighs. They settled on Dean’s hips; just as pretty as he’d imagined he’d look. Red satin looked incredible in contrast to the tanned skin and the black, lace trim framed his ass perfectly. The most gorgeous thing of all though was the bright eyed wonder on Dean’s face. The shy smile he gave Cas warmed his chest, “Thank you, sir.”

“It was nothing,” Cas pressed a kiss to his lips. Dean smiled around the kiss when he felt the slide of rope dragging against his skin. His cock twitched at the gentle friction of the satin. It felt amazing when melded with the pulsing plug between the cheeks of his ass. Now he had the added stimulation of rope tightening against his skin.

Cas checked in on him every step of the way.

“Tight enough?”

“Cutting too close?”

“You okay?”

It was hard not to get emotional sometimes. Dean had to keep a tight rein on his life so often that it was a relief to be able to give up control to someone willing to take care of needs he didn’t even know he had. God, he wasn’t fully tied yet and there was already a lump in his throat and a burning in his eyes. He’d gone too long without this.

Cas noticed the rapid blinking and averted gaze and caught on to what it was. He was anything if not attentive during a scene. Moving faster, he finished the final knots. He stepped back and admired his handy work. Lines of rope crisscrossed Deans body and wrists. It was perfect.

Leading Dean over to the bed, he helped him get into position; legs spread, wrists bound to the spokes of the headboard. There was sure to be some discomfort but Cas did not miss the way Dean relaxed once he was in position. His back arched a little and he gave a gentle tug on his binds when Cas threaded fingers through his hair.

“If only you could see yourself right in this moment,” came the gentle praise, “Your new panties look incredible on you.” Dean ducked his head at that. He was never good at accepting compliments but damn if he didn’t love that curl of heat settling in his stomach. “I wish you could see the little bow on the back. You look like a gift,” the words were something whispered against his ear. His mouth went dry at that.

Suddenly the grip on his hair tightened, pulling a short gasp from his bared throat. “You’ve needed this for a while, haven’t you Dean? Why didn’t you say something?” Cas asked. Cas saw the skittish look in his gaze and the nervous bob of his Adam’s apple. “You didn’t want to bother me, is that it?” he guessed.

“Yes, sir.”

“Do you know how much it bothers me to know that I could have done something earlier?”

“…no, sir.”

“It does, Dean. I’m not around enough to keep an eye on you. I can feel your longing but I can’t feel your need.”

“I’m sorry, sir.”

“If ever you need me, send out a prayer. You’re not a bother Dean.”

“But sir, you—.”

“I know. But it’s nothing for me to take care of you.”

Dean nodded and looked up at him through his lashes, “Am I going to be punished?”

“I am going to cane that ass red. We’ll stay in your Yellow zone, but it is going to happen.”

Dean’s breath hitched and he lifted his ass a little higher. He truly did look like a gift in this moment, presenting himself. Cas smiled, thinking of how much better behaved he was getting.

After Allistair and the Pit, Dean’s pain responses were far more skewed. What they called his Yellow zone were other people’s Red zones. Through careful trial and error, Cas had learnt his body. He knew how many strikes were needed with which instruments and with what amount of pressure. He had learnt how to make Dean’s body sing. He knew what to do to drag out the prettiest sounds from him. He knew what got his knees to buckle as he came untouched. He knew what that gorgeous mouth looked like after they were bitten pink and kiss swollen. He knew how beautiful he could get Dean to look during a scene.

The cane they’d brought was not their favorite. It was too short and had less of an impact, but it was portable so it had to do.

Dean glanced over his shoulder just before the first lash fell. The surprise had him surging forward. His fists clenched and he stifled the moan. The rub of rope against his skin make his cock twitch. The impact of the strike jostled the vibrator in his ass. Cas noticed and so he smiled into the second and third and fourth strike. Dean’s ass slowly reddened, pretty lines on the taut curves. “Sir, please,” he gasped when the pause went on for too long.

Cas soothed a hand over the spank warmed skin. “I need a second. Is that okay?” Dean nodded, all he could do when feeling this vulnerable and open. Cas traced the reddened lines and got a shudder in response. It was hard to get over how pretty it always looked, no matter how often they did this.

Dean made an aborted movement to raise his ass again. Cas smiled. The younger man had never learnt patience during a scene. It was a good thing Cas had no hang ups over that fact. He liked that Dean was allowing himself to be greedy, to be treated for once. He allowed it.

The fifth strike was a well received kindness. Dean cried out, trembling a little in his restraints. While Dean would have loved to have sex with Cas the old fashioned way, there was something to be said about being stretched open with grace. Or having the phantom feeling of a toy moving in his ass without being touched.

Manipulating grace for something that small took about as much conscious thought as it took to breathe. Cas had an impressive level of control over it. And as much as Cas had very little interest in sex, it took nothing out of him to help Dean get to where he needed to be. Cas’s mind was usually detached from what his grace was doing and the act did nothing to physically stimulate him.

He did however enjoy the way Dean’s flush went from his face and ears to his neck, back and chest. His freckles stood out more and they formed a constellation disrupted by lines of rope. “You are stunning like this,” Cas praised with yet another strike, “All trussed up and spanked. You’ve been so good today. So so good.” Dean moaned at the feather light touch tracing the cane marks on his ass. “I’m going to take such good care of you, when this is over. You have no idea how well you’ve done.”

The vibrator gave a slow twist seemingly of its own accord. It took barely another half turn before Dean’s orgasm rolled over him, ropes tightening around him as he jolted. Cas stroked the hair out of his eyes murmuring encouragement and praise all the while. Dean gave a broken, half sob, “Cas, I…” He was too dazed to finish, the endorphin rush still coursing through him even as he splattered the sheets with come.

He didn’t need to finish though. Cas knew. He reached down and spread his ass open, carefully removing the vibrator. Dean could only take so much stimulation at once. He relaxed, ready to fall into a heap once Cas finished untying him.

Once he was freed, he was sent for another shower. Cas tidied up the room and come-stained panties with a stray thought. With all of their things safely put away, he joined Dean in the shower.

He soaped him up good and shampooed his hair, watching him come down from the high. When they were done, he pat him dry once again and sent him to lie down.

In the earlier days, Dean used to resist being pampered and – as he used to call it – babied. Now he was comfortable enough to accept the water he was given and allow himself to be hand fed. He found that he really liked it. He felt better knowing that it wasn’t a burden for Cas. That Cas enjoyed these little things too.

He accepted the fingers running through his hair and the kisses pressed into his skin. He let himself enjoy the love and affection that was thrown at him with abandon. Once he was full, he was rolled onto his front while Cas rubbed a balm onto the cane marks. While he liked the sting and burn, he knew it was best to treat it early so he didn’t complain. What he did complain for – at least at first – was the oil Cas was now massaging onto his shoulders and back.

“C’mon, now you’re just spoiling me,” he grumbled, “This isn’t necessary.”

“I know. But I’m doing it anyways.”

“Why?”

“Are you enjoying it?”

“Well, yeah. It feels great but—.”

“Then that’s why,” was all Cas had to say.

Cas may not feel much of a desire for sex, but that was not to say that he didn’t get anything out of their scenes. He enjoyed being close to Dean like this. He especially enjoyed helping him through a tough day. He loved the look on Dean’s face when they did this. He could feel his heart expand at giving of himself. He loved taking care of his boy in any way he could.


End file.
